


The Songs the Moon Sings

by happywitch416



Series: Romancing the Rogues [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416





	The Songs the Moon Sings

The Archdemon lay dead, Zevran hoped it was also buried somewhere or better yet burned. He had returned from Antiva after finishing his business with the Crows to find Vigil's Keep aflame. He had found Arwen in the smoke and ash supported on either side by Sigrun and Velanna. Her smile had brightened the darkness around him until she had slithered from their grasp to the ground, still smiling and delirious. Wynne had met them on the road to Amaranthine, whatever god that watched over his beloved getting the mage there in the nick of time.   
In the weeks following, she healed her sleep tormented by nightmares. People of all kinds stopped at the door of their rented cottage. Gifts stacked along the tables and floor, he was going to need more places to hide coin. Zevran supposed he could sort through the tribute but it felt wrong, he wanted her to help decide what they kept. He wanted her to rise from their bed for more than moments, to smile again.

The air inside had grown oppressive, stifling, dark. He had escaped to the walled garden, moonlight shining down on him amongst the wild blossoms of moonflowers. Their scent was heavy on the slight breeze and the guitar was warm beneath his fingers. The strings hummed as he picked a gentle meandering tune, his mind wandering. So many dreams had buoyed him here on the long voyage on the late winter seas. Kept him warm on the road on the cold spring nights as he rushed to her. Always back to Arwen  
.   
He startled at the cold fingers that pressed into his shoulder. His heart leapt as her soft chuckle left her smiling lips.

"Mi amor." And she was still laughing between kisses as he held her to him, as they both ignored the salty tang of tears as they breathed again. "I was not certain."

"Shhh, vhenan." Her smile was radiant as she glowed in the moonlight, silencing him with a kiss. "In truth, for the chance to be by your side I would storm the Dark City itself.” He smiled at his words leaving her mouth, they were better this way. “Never doubt it. I will not leave you so easily, Zevran. Never again will we be parted."  
More tears flowed in the moon garden, love and joy, dreams of a new life, promises kept and made, echoing to the stars above, a song heard as the moons set for a love unending.


End file.
